


Thunderbolt

by tsallnied



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jealous Sapnap, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Yelling, jealous sapnap because angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsallnied/pseuds/tsallnied
Summary: hope you enjoyed this short angst/fluff oneshot! it isnt much, but its a way to start posting some writing!please refrain from leaving negative comments, as for dream and sapnap are perfectly okay with being shipped!twitter: @dnaptwt
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Thunderbolt

Today….Sapnap wasn't acting like himself. Something was defiantly off, and it worried Dream. He was used to Sapnap following him around the house, giving him kissing and whining constantly. But the past 3 days….none of that happened. He would lock himself in his office for hours while Dream would record videos and edit them, It bothered Dream. He wasn't used to it.

He sat on the couch, as Patches laid in his lap, asleep. The sound of a door opening caught Dreams attention, his head turning towards the sound. _Sapnap finally left his office._ “Nick! Come here for a sec?” He called after him, just as Sapnap was heading upstairs.

Sapnap turned, rolling his eyes as he walked towards Dream. “What?” he asked, slightly annoyed. 

“Can we talk? Please?” Dream asked his boyfriend. Sapnap wanted to say no. Hell, he didn't even want to look at Dream right now. But, he had no excuse to say no. He rolled his eyes as he sat down next to Dream on the couch.

Dream turned to face him. “What's going on with you? You've been ignoring me a lot lately, you've been really quiet, too. You're not acting like….like you.” Dream asked, placing a hand on Sapnaps thigh. He waited for an answer, to which Sapnap crossed his arms and didn't reply.

“Nick…”

“Why the hell do you care? Why aren't you busying recording and having fun with George?” Sapnap spat back at him. He didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but the tone really gave it all away.

“W-what?” Dream said, shaking his head in utter confusion. “I'm not recording because I don't have anything to record-wait...is this about George?” Dream was honestly really confused. To him, it sounded like he was jealous. But that was confusing in itself. Sapnap wasn't the type to get jealous. Ever since they were kids, he never got jealous.

Sapnap got up and made his way back towards the staircase. He didn't want to talk to Dream right now. Just hearing him bring up George's name made him slightly upset.

“Sapnap? Come back, I wanna talk to-”

“No, you don't understand.” Sapnap spoke, his voice cracking slightly. He struggled to get the words out, but he managed to do it. “For one second, for one _fucking_ second, cant you see that I love you??? Can't you see that I hate seeing you pay more attention to George than to me? Fuck, I might be sounding selfish, but all this…” He waved his hands towards Dream, “...all the flirting you've been doing with George? It pisses me off. I love you, I want to love you so _damn_ much. But I can't when you're flirting with our friend.” Sapnap yelled, as water collected at the bottom lid of his eye. He was in pain. He was crying.

Dream got up slowly, not wanting to startle Patches. He made his way over to Sapnap, keeping his distance slightly. He stood there, seeing Sapnap wrap his arms around himself. He was trying to stop himself from crying. It pained Dream to see him like this.

“I...I didn't know you felt like that. W-why didn't you tell me?”

“Cause you don't want to listen to me Clay! It's always ‘ _oh George needs me. oh I'm recording with George tonight. George, George, George!’”_ Sapnap hissed in a mocking tone. “Why the fuck does he come first? I'm your boyfriend, Clay!” he barked at him, his voice cracking once again.

Dream was honestly speechless. He didn't know that he was feeling this way. If he knew from the start, he would have helped solve this. He stepped closer to Sapnap, he wanted to hug him, tell him that he was okay. So he did. He softly wrapped his arms around Sapnaps body, pulling him into a hug. Sapnap started to cry harder, while Dream helped him walk upstairs into the bedroom.

Dream sat him down on the bed. Sapnap continued to cry softly, as Dream pulled him back into a warm, safe hug. “My love...my love I'm so sorry that you've been feeling this way. I know that you love me, fuck-i love you too-but, whenever you feel this way, you need to come and tell me, so I can stop doing whatever makes you upset and make you feel better. Okay?” he said, speaking in a low, soft tone. Whenever he spoke in that tone, it made Sapnap feel safe.

Sapnap nodded, whispering _‘imp sorry’_ over and over again. “You have nothing to be sorry for, my love. I'm not mad at you, but just please tell me next time? Yeah?” Once again, Sapnap nodded. Dream put his hand on the younger's chin, moving his head so he would look at him. “I love you. Never forget that.” Are the words he spoke before softly kissing him. He pulled away, wiping the tears off his face.

“No more crying, alright? I'm going to push the blankets back so we can lay down together.” And so, that is what Dream did. He pushed the blankets back on the bed, as he held his lover in his arms and layed down. He then threw the covers back over him and Sap, placing a kiss on his forehead.

Sapnap sighed at the feeling of Dream holding him. He did feel safe in his arms, but he still felt like a bitch for yelling at him. It didn't matter though, the only thing that mattered right now is that he felt love and that he was finally back in Dream arms. 

“I love you, Pandas.” Dreams whispered into the cold darkness.

“...I love you too.”

\----

Sapnap groaned, as he stretched over to feel the empty spot next to him in bed. “D-Dream?” he croaked as he leaned up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the room. Drops of sunlight dripped in through the curtains, Sapnap squinting away from its brightness.

His eyes navigated towards the bedroom door, which was cracked open. He heard some voice downstairs, as if Dream was on the phone or had a friend over.

“Hess fine……..no yeah……..totally…….ha mhm….”

Sapnap crawled out of the bed, grabbing the hoodie nearest to him. He groaned yet again, still tired. He peeked his head out of the door, and made his way downstairs. He dragged his feet on the ground, as he stomped over to the kitchen island, as Dream slid a cup of coffee over to him as he continued to talk on the phone.

“Yeah, that sounds awesome…….But I can't do that today, I'm doing something…..of course, of course……bye.”

Dream placed his phone on the counter, as he looked at Sapnap. “Morning. Sleep well?” Sap nodded, “Good. I woke up early to get some editing and coding done so I don't have to do it later. I wanted to take you somewhere today, we don't have to go if uh-if you don't want to.” He spoke, slightly whispering the last sentence.

“Oh? Um...yeah I'd love to go.”

“Are you sure? You do seem a bit tired, I don't want you to go if you still wanna sleep.” Dream said, taking a sip of his cup of tea.

He shrugged. “Well...I am still kind of tired, I won't lie about that. Do I want to stay home? Yes, again, I won't lie about that. But I do want to go out and spend time with you” And it was true. It was a bad habit of his, saying he wants to go somewhere but in reality he just wants to lay around at home and watch TV.

Dream got up from the island, grabbing onto his boyfriends hands as he gently dragged him out the kitchen and into the living room. “Whattttt are you doing…?” Sapnap questioned.

“If you want to stay home, we can stay home! We can sleep right on this couch and watch as much TV as you want. I know I was being a dick all last week because I wasn't paying much attention to you, and I would love to do that now. You deserve it.” He said, while smiling softly. 

Sapnap began to smile, even though he was trying to hide it. He scoffed, walking up to him as he hugged him. “Thank you, Clay.” He said, as he muffled his face against his chest. Dream smiled, as he slowly sat down on the couch and laid back. Sapnap laid on top of him, as he closed his eyes. “For real, thank you. I hate pretending like I want to go places when I just wanna sleep all day.”

Dream ran his hands through Sapnaps hair, as he continued to speak. “But i truly do want to go out tomorrow. I wanna do at least something fun this week before you go back into your office for hours.”

Dream nodded, holding him tighter in his arms. “Of course. If you want to go back to sleep you can. Just pretend I'm not even here.” He spoke soft and gently, the way Sapnap liked it. It made him feel all soft and warm inside.

“Okay, I think I'll do that.”

Sapnap for sure had to get over being jealous of George. In the end, they were all still very good friends, best friends. The Dream Team, that is. He wasnt going to let one week of him being jealous of him ruin everything they had, their friendship.

Dream hummed, as Sapnap moved his head into the crook of his nest and closed his eyes. The thing Dream wanted to change about himself is not not always work 24/7. He loved it, it was his job after all, but spending time with Sapnap was just as important as editing a silly video.

And he was going to do that. He was gonna get better at paying attention to him. 

“Love you, Pandas.” He whispered softly, as for then he closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this short angst/fluff oneshot! it isnt much, but its a way to start posting some writing!
> 
> please refrain from leaving negative comments, as for dream and sapnap are perfectly okay with being shipped!
> 
> twitter: @dnaptwt


End file.
